


“So, wings, huh?”

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Balance (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wing Kink, set pre-story and song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Gently digging his thumbs into Kravitz’s shoulders, he heard a relaxed, satisfied noise come from beneath him. Taako smiled affectionately, his tail waving happily.He knew the reaper tended to use his wings for dramatic effect, appearing to his bounties like an angel of death, keeping himself in the air by flapping gracefully. That didn’t just come for free. Too much flying could make him sore and tired.“Did ya fly a lot today, babe?” Taako asked, moving his hands downward to press into the area just above Kravitz’s wings met his back. He hummed in agreement, pulling his wings back to allow Taako more room. Soon the air was full of Kravitz’s satisfied hums and quiet moans. Taako would be lying if he denied that the sounds were music to his ears. With a wave of his hand, he cast Silence around them, making sure he wouldn’t wake his suitemates.





	“So, wings, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Minors do not interact.
> 
> I wrote this last summer and only just now found out it hadn't been posted. So here it is!

“Taako, darling, are you there?” Taako’s stone of farspeech crackled to life on his desk. It was nearly midnight at the Bureau of Balance, and Taako was in his pajamas already, planning on sleeping or meditating soon. Pressing the button to respond, he answered affirmatively. Then he heard, “I’m coming over, then,” as a rip in reality opened in the middle of his bedroom on the moon base.

As Kravitz stepped through the portal, Taako immediately noticed how exhausted the reaper looked. Closing the portal with his scythe and vanishing it into the air, he stepped forward and laid face-down on the bed, making Taako giggle. “Aww, Krav. You want a massage, babe?” The reaper nodded into his crossed arms he was using as a pillow. Work must’ve really tired him out that day, huh. 

“You’re going to wrinkle your suit,” he pointed out, now sitting on the edge of the bed beside his boyfriend, nudging his wing to make room. Kravitz only hummed in response. After a moment, he morphed his clothes into more comfortable pajamas, leaving a large portion of his shirt open in the back for his wings. “That’s more like it,” Taako said happily, rubbing his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Gently digging his thumbs into Kravitz’s shoulders, he heard a relaxed, satisfied noise come from beneath him. Taako smiled affectionately, his tail waving happily. 

He knew the reaper tended to use his wings for dramatic effect, appearing to his bounties like an angel of death, keeping himself in the air by flapping gracefully. That didn’t just come for free. Too much flying could make him sore and tired.

“Did ya fly a lot today, babe?” Taako asked, moving his hands downward to press into the area just above Kravitz’s wings met his back. He hummed in agreement, pulling his wings back to allow Taako more room. Soon the air was full of Kravitz’s satisfied hums and quiet moans. Taako would be lying if he denied that the sounds were music to his ears. With a wave of his hand, he cast Silence around them, making sure he wouldn’t wake his suitemates.

As he rubbed his hand between Kravitz’s wings, he heard the pitch of those sounds get just a little higher. Lifting his ears curiously with a grin, he pushed his hand down just a little with a firm swipe of his thumb, and heard a surprising sound: Kravitz honest-to-goodness just chirped. He’d never heard that before. Huh.

He wanted a better vantage point to explore this. He moved onto the bed to straddle Kravitz, sitting comfortably on his thighs as he rubbed his hands on his boyfriend.

Then, slowly, he placed a hand on the base of each wing. As he gently rubbed them in the direction of the feathers, he felt Kravitz shiver just a little beneath his palms. He lightly pressed his thumbs into the muscles, and heard a little pleased whimper from his boyfriend.

“You doin’ alright, bones?” Taako asked, curiosity and delight clearly heard in his words. It wasn’t that he’d never touched his wings, but it was the first time he made it a whole activity instead of a tiny little moment. It was a totally new thing for him, and he was absolutely liking it so far.

“Y-yes,” the reaper responded, his voice quiet. “It’s, ah, it’s nice.” Taako grinned. It sounded like it felt nice, for sure. Continuing with an innocent hum, he massaged the muscles along the first few inches of the wings. They had to be sore from flying, right? He was totally helping out here. Especially as indicated by those little moans Kravitz was giving with nearly every touch. 

Then Taako became distracted admiring the wings. He felt he hadn’t given them enough attention in the small amount of time he’d been dating Kravitz. They really were beautiful. He smoothed the feathers with a broad stroke of his palm across the wing, and heard a little noise from Kravitz in return. It definitely sounded bird-like. Was it a peep, maybe? That was so fucking cute, Taako thought.

After some strokes across his wings, Kravitz fluttered them. Taako noticed with only a little bit of surprise that he was pressing his hips into the mattress. With a devious grin, he placed a fingertip on the back of Kravitz’s neck and lightly dragged it down his back. As it reached the feathers between his wings, he felt the reaper shudder, spreading out his wings just a bit more. Taako stroked the feathers gently, enjoying the excited sounds of his boyfriend, so expressive. Who knew this would be such a turn-on for him?

After all this attention, Taako heard him panting between his moans and whimpers. He blushed and asked, “Is this okay, Krav?” He knew it must feel good, sure, but he hadn’t technically gotten permission, and this was a lot more than just a massage at this point, judging by those sounds. 

With relief, he saw Kravitz nod and chirp happily. “Cute lil’ birdy,” he said fondly. He leaned down and kissed between Kravitz’s shoulder blades, hearing a soft peep in response that made his chest feel warm with affection. 

He kissed further down in a little trail, hearing Kravitz gasp and whimper as his lips brushed the beginnings of where feathers grew. “That sensitive, huh?” he asked softly, his voice lighthearted and warm. After hearing a little peep in response, he buried his face in the feathers and hummed, giving the center of this feathered area a kiss. As he lifted his head, he saw with satisfaction that Kravitz’s wings had fluttered in response to the kiss. “I could tease you like this all day,” he noted, and giggled when Kravitz gave a little whine of disagreement. “What, can’t handle some feather kisses?” 

Taako heard an embarrassed little chirp from his boyfriend in lieu of a response. Leaning down, he kissed the base of a wing, then started a trail of kisses up the wing. He enjoyed the way Kravitz was clearly struggling to keep his wing still as he shivered in pleasure. 

Playfully, he bit the muscled part of the wing, and with delight he heard a desperate whimper beneath him. Kravitz bucked his hips into the mattress involuntarily, arching his back, the bite clearly affecting him strongly. Licking over where he’d bit gently, Taako couldn’t help but grin. It was so, so hot having a needy reaper beneath him, submissive and responsive to every touch. Gods, he could get used to this. 

Moving his mouth to the other wing, he gave an open-mouthed kiss to it, hinting at another bite. “P-please,” panted Kravitz, his wings trembling now. He chirped again, sounding both needy and a little frustrated.

Moving off of his thighs, Taako sat on his knees beside his boyfriend and watched him roll over onto his back, carefully arranging his wings to be spread on either side of him instead of laying on them. He looked up at Taako as he straddled his hips. 

The elf leaned down and kissed him, the reaper immediately deepening it by swiping his tongue against Taako’s, grabbing his cheeks and holding him there. He mewled against the elf’s lips as Taako’s palm pressed down onto his hard cock through the soft sleeping shorts. Kravitz groaned into the kiss as Taako lightly bit his lower lip, while he pulled off his own pajama shorts along with his briefs.

Pulling away from the kiss, Taako looked deep into Kravitz’s eyes, seeing the lust in them that mirrored his own. “Can I take these off?” he asked, lightly tugging on the reaper’s shorts. At the enthusiastic nod, he pulled them down. 

Moving his hips forward, Taako grabbed both of their cocks in one hand, watching as Kravitz’s head pressed back against the bed with a shaky sigh. With a couple of quietly hummed notes from his boyfriend, he felt slickness form in his palm, and enjoyed the way it made things even more pleasurable. He leaned down to kiss Kravitz’s neck, loving the way it made him made that needy little noise. His warm hand moved with a quickening pace back and forth, making him groan with pleasure into Kravitz’s neck as his hips stuttered. Taako bit down on Kravitz’s neck, wanting to distract himself and last just a little bit longer. But the bite was what threw Kravitz over the edge, crying out as he spilled come across his belly. And Taako couldn’t help but follow near immediately, chasing that bliss as he rubbed them both through their orgasms.

Panting, Taako sat up. He removed his hand from down there and placed it instead by Kravitz’s head on the bed sheets, leaning down to kiss the reaper. It was a little sweeter than before, less desperate and horny, more affectionate. 

After a few moments, he withdrew from the kiss, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. “So, wings, huh?” With a shy little peep, Kravitz’s eyes closed, his face darkening with a blush. Taako rubbed his thumb over the hickey he’d given him with that bite as he waited for a reply. 

“Like I said. It, it feels nice,” Kravitz responded, and turned his head to nuzzle Taako’s wrist. He moved his hand up to cup his cheek, gazing down fondly at the reaper. Taako prestidigitated the come and sweat away, leaving them feeling comfortable enough to snuggle up together. 

Laying on top of him, Taako kissed his cheek with a satisfied sigh. “Love you, Kravvy,” he said quietly, leaning his forehead against the reaper’s neck. Kravitz lifted his wings to wrap them around him in a feathery cocoon, making him hum happily.

“I love you too, dear,” he responded. It was the last thing the elf heard before he drifted off into sleep, feeling safe in his lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
